Pressure pot systems have been used for various coating applications. A cup or similar container holding a coating composition is placed inside a pressure vessel comprising a cylindrical can or pot with a sealable lid. After the container is placed in the pot, the lid is manually sealed to the pot by mechanical fasteners such as c-clamps or the like. A pressure line running through the lid is used to pressurize the sealed pot, and a stem running through the lid down into the container is used to draw the coating composition under pressure from the container to a delivery system such as a sprayer.
Although conventional pressure pot systems are useful for many applications, it would be desirable to provide an improved pressure canister system capable of automated delivery of coating compositions. For example, automated color formulation systems would benefit from such a pressure canister.